Poseidon
Poseidon is a boss in . He can be found in the Frozen Valley at the road to Redpine Town. Appearance Poseidon is a golem shaped like a skull with blue crystals and various sea life consisting of corals, sponges and seaweed on top of him. He has a pair of glowing pale blue dots for eyes, which start to tear up as the battle progresses. He is covered in mud and has white "teeth". All these accessories represent his elements used: crystals for , coral for , white teeth for , and mud for and possibly . Overview Statistics Attacks and Abilities --- |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance for the front increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Spit Water |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 110/3 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Water |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 6x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status strength increased to 9x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Eye Lasers |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 280/6 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Holy |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 3x |StatusIcon3= |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status strength increased to 5x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Chilling Breath |Target4 = All |Power4 = 60/2 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Ice |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 300% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status chance increased to 200% and status strength increased to 3x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Disabling Roar |Target5 = All |Power5 = 40 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Wind |StatusChance5 = 66% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 300% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Dispelling Wind |Target6 = All |Power6 = 60 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Wind |StatusChance6 = 66% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 300% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Tundra |Target7 = All |Power7 = 70 |Type7 = Physical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Ice |StatusChance7 = 20% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Torrent |Target8 = All |Power8 = 75 |Type8 = Physical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Water |StatusChance8 = 40% |StatusStrength8 = 2x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Attack9 = Overgrowth |Target9 = All |Power9 = 80/2 |Type9 = Physical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Bio |StatusChance9 = 40% |StatusStrength9 = 3x |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Attack10 = Quake |Target10 = All |Power10 = 75 |Type10 = Physical |Element%10 = 100% |Element10 = Earth |Acc10 = 140% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10 = 10% |Attack11 = Defend |Target11 = Self |StatusStrength11 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon11 = |Notes11 = Both buff strengths increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Also gives 1x Haste to Poseidon on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack12 = Tsunami |Target12 = All Backup All+B |Power12 = 220/6 110/6 -- |Type12 = -- |CustomElement12 = 100% 100% ---- |StatusChance12 = 30% -- 300% |StatusStrength12 = -- -- 9x |StatusIcon12 = -- |Acc12 = 300% |Crit12 = 10% 10% -- |RdF12 = 10% 10% -- |Notes12 = Only used on Hard or Epic difficulties. Death chance for the front increased to 80% only on Epic difficulty.}} Battle logic Start of turn: * Summons a Quartz, Sapphire, Zircon or Peridot Ore; if Foe Remix is enabled, can summon any of the 7 Ores (ie, adds Topaz, Ruby and Amethyst Ore to the summon pool); ** Has a 1/3 chance to summon a second Ore, this becomes guaranteed once <49% HP. *** Level of the summoned ores depends on Poseidon's HP; **** <29% HP: Poseidon's level + 3. **** <59% HP: Poseidon's level + 2. **** <89% HP: Poseidon's level + 1. **** Otherwise: same level as Poseidon. Action: * If playing on Hard/Epic, <39% HP and hasn't used Tsunami yet → Tsunami; * If Berserked → Magic*; * <19% HP and Poseidon's Defence and Magic Defence buffs are below 25% and 45% respectively → Defend; * <39% HP → Dispelling Wind (1/5), Disabling Roar (1/5), Ram (1/5), Eye Lasers (1/5), Magic* (1/5); * <74% HP → Dispelling Wind (1/6), Disabling Roar (1/6), Chilling Breath (1/6), Eye Lasers (1/6), Magic* (1/6); * Otherwise → Magic* (1/3); ** If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Chilling Breath (2/3); ** Otherwise → Spit Water (1/3), Chilling Breath (1/3). *"Magic" has a 66% chance to choose best elemental spell based on active party's elemental resistance between Torrent, Tundra, Quake and Overgrowth, and otherwise randomly picks one of the four to use. Unlike most other foes, Poseidon doesn't get a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. Strategy Equipment Having maximum resistance to , and Holy will make the fight quite a bit easier, as this will make you immune to most attacks from Poseidon. Secondary resistances to Wind, , and Bio are also recommended. It's recommended to equip Ice weapons as they give you Ice/Water resistance and boost the damage of Ice spells, which is one of his weaknesses. As for status effects, it is recommended to have Death resistance against Tsunami, and Dispel resistance against Poseidon's wind attack and Quartz Ores. Battle During the battle Poseidon constantly summons Ores (which gradually gain extra levels as the boss loses health), specifically Peridot, Quartz, Sapphire and Zircon ones. They are relatively weak and won't deal too much damage, but Quartz Ore can heal and Zircon Ore can buff , so they should be killed as fast as possible. Lance is quite effective here because of his spells, which is the weakness of every ore and Poseidon. As usual, keep your and Magic Defence buffs up to decrease damage from what you're not immune to (his great elemental variety means it may not be possible to resist all of his attacks). When low on HP, Poseidon will start using his Ram attack, dealing high physical damage to both the front players and the backup. On Hard and Epic difficulties, he'll use the Tsunami Limit Break once when at <39% HP (which is the point at which his sprite changes to show him crying), which deals a high amount of Water damage to the whole team and has a chance to kill instantly (on Epic the chance is greatly increased, so immunity to the status, or are recommended). At <19% HP, he'll start buffing his Defence and Magic Defence if they're low, and on higher difficulties this will grant him Haste, which allows him to attack on the same turn. Try to either invert his buffs (with Red/Yellow Flybot summons) or them, and deal damage (or capture) in the same turn. Summon Poseidon can be captured to be used as a summon. It casts a powered up version of Matt's Typhoon on every foe. them. |SP = 108 |Freeze = Cured |Target = All |Power = 350 |Type = Physical |Element% = 100% |Element = Water |StatusChance = 30% |StatusStrength = 2x |StatusIcon = |Acc = 150% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |Note = Before the v2 update, cost 120 SP instead. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses